I.Q. Can Do Better
I.Q. Can Do it Better is the seventh episode of the third season of Kenan & Kel and is the thirty-forth episode overall. This episode is about Kel outscoring Kenan on an IQ test, which leads them to Principal Dimly's office. Summary The episode begins with Kel sleeping on the Rockmores' dining table as they are having breakfast. Once they awaken him, his morning reaction causes a minor calamity. As he's awake, he reveals that he pulled an all-nighter on studying for an IQ test, to which Kenan says that he didn't need to study for. The scene then cuts to the classroom, with Kenan drawing a hysterical caricature fo Principal Dimly, or, as in the picture, Principal Dimwit. Kel just had to show the entire class just when Principal Dimly walks in. She gives the classic "Do Not Talk During The Test" rule. Then Kel whispers to Kenan, "What do you have for question one?...through one-hundred?" Then Kenan gets in trouble for talking while telling Kel not to talk. After that, Kel enters the Rockmore Residence with some mail. Among the mail is the IQ test results for both Kenan and Kel. Kel scores a 96 and, despite his parents expecting a better score, got a 3. Then at work, Kenan is spitting facts to EVERYONE before being taunted on his 3. This takes KK to the Principal's office. At first, Principal Dimly was in full trust with Kenan's test score, until Kel reveals his score, to which she promptly decides to take a better look. She then proceeds to confirm that they were wrong. Kenan's new score is 90 and Kel's new score is not 96. It is a 98. Kel then says that his mind is so powerful and then thinks that he could break the principal's desk with it. He hits his head on it and blacks out. Enjoying their new scores, Kenan and Kel quickly realize that Kel left the Principal Dimwit picture in Principal Dimly's office. Once they get in, which had a few fallacious qualities in the process, they almost get busted by the principal. Then Kel tries on her glasses and is blind. When he's trying to turn on the light to find Principal Dimwit, he accidentally pulls the fire alarm and the two are soaked. As an untimely surprise, Kel finds Principal Dimwit in his pocket the whole time. Starring Kenan Thompson as Kenan Rockmore Kel Mitchell as Kel Kimble Ken Foree as Roger Rockmore Teal Marchande as Sheryl Rockmore Dan Frischman as Chris Potter Trivia * Kel went through and opened the Rockmores' mail in this episode. However, it is illegal to open mail that is addressed to another person (even if you personally know the other person). * Kenan claims that at birth, a baby kangaroo can outrun even the fastest human being. This is incorrect, since, at birth, baby kangaroos, or joeys, are only about an inch long and can barely move. It would have been more helpful if Kenan had said something like, "Did you know that at birth, a baby kangaroo is only 1/30,000th its mama's weight?".